


Scenario 06 – Man Eater

by stranger12



Series: But I’m A–! [6]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory’s past comes back to bite her in the least expected manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 06 – Man Eater

When Rory sat with Logan’s family for dinner, she didn’t quite expect the dead silence that fell onto the table. Shira ignored everyone, Eli glared at everything and everyone, Honor looked anxious, Josh seemed barely able to keep breathing, and Logan focused on eating. Rory decided to follow his lead despite the fact that the food did not look very appetizing.

“So, Rory” – Shira started, finally breaking the silence and her apparent disregard for the world in general – “Tell us more about yourself. How many boyfriends have you had?”

“What?”

“We just want to know a little more about you, starting with your love life”

“Mom...” – Logan tried.

“Hush, son. Now, Rory?”

“Oh, hum. Well, I had only two boyfriends before Logan”

“I see. Only the two? You are so young and pretty”

“I. Well, yes”

“Hum. And where did you meet them?”

“Back home, in Stars Hollow”

“I see. And how long did you date them?”

“Oh, hum. I dated Dean– For almost two years the first time, and then a few months, and Jess just for a few months too”

“What happened to them?” – Rory cleared her throat.

“Well–”

“Because I heard there was quite a scandalous break with your Dean because you cheated on him with this Jess, who never even graduated from high school, perish the thought, and then he ran away to California. Is that right?” – Shira asked sweetly, and Rory widened her eyes.

“Wait, what? How did you–?”

“And I heard your Dean was married at the time you slept with him, is that right?”

“I– He–”

“Married, and he left his wife for you, and then he dumped you with no warning. Not what I would even dare call a relationship, just a sad little affair”

“Mom” – Logan said, frowning.

“Why, excuse me, Logan, but it’s all true, isn’t it, Rory?”

“Well, technically yes, but–”

“To cheat on a boy and later make him cheat on his wife” – Shira tsked and looked mournfully at Eli.

“Very upsetting indeed” – the old man agreed – “A woman must act in a proper manner, and cheating on someone is not at all. That and being a mistress, it’s most unbecoming, especially for someone who wants to join the family”

“Wait a minute, I don’t–”

“You didn’t tell me you cheated on Dean” – Logan said quietly, frowning – “Or that he was married when you two got it on”

“I didn’t think it mattered!”

“And then you agreed to go out with our Logan casually and gave him an ultimatum!” – Shira exclaimed – “Most improper”

“I didn’t give him an ultimatum!”

“Oh please, girl” – Eli snapped – “You are clearly a master manipulator to have reeled in a married man after the way you treated him, of course Logan would be weak to your wiles”

“My wiles!”

“I say ‘wiles’, of course, because I am hardly as improper and crass as you, girl”

“At least when Mitchum cheats on me” – Shira commented without a hint of embarrassment – “I know it’s all in good fun and he’ll never leave me, and if he did, it would be for someone of substance”

“Oh my God, I have to go” – Rory moaned.

“No!” – Eli bellowed – “You give my grandson an ultimatum to force his hand and you want to just bail on him? Are you returning to Dean?”

Rory groaned and got up with a start. Honor and Josh seemed absorbed with each other, as her family wasn’t grilling them, Logan looked upset (at her!) and Shira and Eli looked pretty peeved. Them, peeved! THEM!

“Look, I did not give Logan an ultimatum, and yes, Dean was married and it was all a mistake, but regardless, this is all a little too much for me, so, Logan? This whole thing was great while it lasted but seriously? Seriously?!” – she screamed at him.

As she marched outside wondering how the hell she would be able to return home, she ran into Mitchum Huntzberger himself.

“Oh, hello. You’re– Logan girlfriend?”

“Not anymore. And for the record, you guys can keep your weird ass family all to yourselves, hope Logan can find a nice girl who doesn’t mind this whole freak show!” – she exclaimed.

And scene.


End file.
